The Ultimate Challenge
by Pandah N. Reaper
Summary: Authors join together to make: THE ULTIMATE ONE-SHOT CHALLENGE! Look inside for more detail!
1. Chapter 1

**HoLy FrIcK**. My MiNd ExPlOdEd WiTh ThE GrEaTeSt IdEa I'vE EvEr ThOuGhT Of.

**A ****COLLAGE ****OF ****EVERY ****SINGLE ****TOTAL ****DRAMA ****COUPLE ****ABLE ****TO ****BE ****THOUGHT ****OF**.

_Any kind of couple, whether fanon or cannon, yaoi or yuri, popular or not_.

IT'S THE ULTIMATE CHALLENGE FOR TD FANFICTION WRITERS YET.

* * *

><p>Yes, there are rules. There's always rules. They are important. So STFU.<p>

#1. **YOU** are in charge of choosing what couple to do. Not me, **YOU**.

#2. **YOU** must claim what couple **YOU** are doing by reviewing. **NOT BY PM**.

#3. **YOU** are granted the ability to type the one-shot, **ONLY** if **YOU** receive a PM by me with the subject saying **PERMISSION GRANTED**, and the message following it will specify what couple I granted, just so I can keep track.

#4. If someone claims the couple **YOU** wanted to do, I shall send **YOU** a PM with the subject saying **PERMISSION OVERRIDED**.

#5. I shall be granting permission starting Julyish, because of preparations and such. I know, long wait much (LOL, one month), but if this goes according to plan, it should be **HUGE**. Plus, I still have Other Me Sees Reality to write, so yeah.

#6. After **YOU** are done, and have made sure the one-shot is **under** M rating, send me a PM saying so, and I shall offer different ways to send it to me. **DO NOT PUBLISH YOUR ONE-SHOT!**

#7. I will post it as its own chapter, and at the end, I will tell the readers the author and what couples are taken.

#8. **ONE COUPLE PER PERSON**. Unless we are insanely low on authors, I will not allow it.

#9. If **YOU** wanna help me sort this all out, review saying so. I will probably ask of **YOU** to handle the **PERMISSION OVERRIDED** PMs.

* * *

><p><strong>ARE YOU UP FOR THE CHALLENGE?<strong>

_**COMING THIS SUMMER…..(July, probably)**_


	2. Chapter 2

LOL, I lied. I'll be starting to accept and reject requests later this month, but only if I get enough help. So….yeah.

OH, and I shall be starting a new story, revolving around an OC of mine (her name's Gingti), and it'll be my first story that relates to nothing on TV! HUZZAH.

AND I shall advertise something: HOMESTUCK. GREATEST COMIC IN THE WORLD. Though, if it was rated, it'd be rated T for swears and trolling. If you wanna read it: http:/ ww w. mspain tadventu /s cratch .php?s=6

Remove the spaces!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the Q & A, since I've been getting quite a few repeated questions.

* * *

><p>Q: How long do I have to write the one-shot?<p>

A: Take as long as you need. Try to keep within a month or two, though. It's a one shot, so it shouldn't really be long.

* * *

><p>Q: How do I send the one-shot to you?<p>

A: You can email it to me (my email is on my profile, and the subject should be your username), or send it in DocX. If you really need to, you can send it in a PM.

* * *

><p>Q: In what order will you be putting up the stories?<p>

A: I will be publishing the stories by whichever gets in the most recent. So if you were first to review and be accepted, you might not be the first person to have your one-shot published.

* * *

><p>Q: So I send in the one-shot whenever?<p>

A: Yep. I'll post them right away, after I double-check the one-shot in Microsoft Word.

* * *

><p>Q: What if I don't have a spell check?<p>

A: Like I said before, I'll be checking the one-shots in Microsoft Word for any errors, and to see if you remembered the no M rating rule.

* * *

><p>Q: What if I accidentally write the one-shot in M rating?<p>

A: I'll PM you saying you need to redo the one-shot. If I have to, I'll get someone else to do the couple.

* * *

><p>Q: So, you've started denying and accepting requests?<p>

A: Yep. Be on the lookout.

* * *

><p>I'm just gonna advertise a song here...Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. Heard it on Pretty Little Liars (a GREAT show, btw), and fell in love with it. Listen to it!<p> 


	4. NoCo OneShot

This is the NoCo one-shot, a song-fic to "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. Written by: Noah's twin

* * *

><p><em>We were both young when I first saw you;<em>

Noah was lying in bed with his love and was thinking how he got here.

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts. I am standing there in  
>a balcony in summer air.<em>

Noah was transported into his flashback. He was standing on a balcony that looks out to the ocean and it is mid-July.  
><em><br>See the lights the party the ball gowns, see you make your way through the crowd to say hello. Little did I know_

Noah was talking to his chubby friend Owen when a mysterious man came to say  
>hello to Noah.<br>"Hello. I am Cody Anderson and I wanted to know if you would like to dance?"

_That you were Romeo and you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

Cody threw a pebble at Noah`s window when his dad comes outside and tells him  
>to stay away.<p>

_And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go  
>And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone<br>I'll be waiting I'll there is left to do is run  
>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.<br>Baby, just say yes._

Noah was crying and yelling to Cody to take him somewhere where they can be  
>alone.<p>

_I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
>We are both quiet cause we are both dead if they knew.<em>

Noah and Cody both decided to meet in a garden that they thought was private.  
>Noah didn't want to admit that he like him, at least not yet.<p>

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while  
>Cause you're Romeo and I was a scarlet letter<br>My daddy said stay away from Juliet  
>But you were everything to me<br>I was begging you please don`t go and I said  
>Romeo take me somewhere where we can be alone<br>You will be the prince and I will be the princess.  
>It's a love story,<br>Baby, just say yes._

Noah`s dad came and chased Cody away from the garden. Once again Noah was begging Cody to stay or they both run away together.  
>"Noah, no. I will come back. Please wait for me."<p>

_Romeo save me they are trying to tell me how to fell  
>This love is difficult but it's real<br>Don`t be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
>It's a love story,<br>Baby, just say yes._

Noah whispers to himself "a month" after Cody left.

***3 Months Later***

_Oh Oh  
>I got tired of waiting<br>Wondering if you were coming around  
>My faith in you was fading<em>

Noah waited so long for Cody that he found a new suitor named Alejandro.

_When I met you on the outskirts of town and I said, "Romeo, I been feeling so alone is this all in my head? I don't know what to think,"_

Noah told him with Alejandro 50 feet away.

_He knelt down and pulled out a ring and said,  
>"Marry me, Juliet, you never have to be alone,<br>I love you and that is all I really know.  
>I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress<br>It's a love story so baby say yes,"_

Cody said all of this while picking up Noah and kissing him on the lips.

Noah was out of his flashback and smiling. Al left the town that day with a  
>girl named Heather. Noah got married the next day and has been living with Cody<br>for the last 5 years. His friend Izzy came around and said "I knew you will  
>fall for him." He did just like the girl he was. He looked at the sleeping form<br>beside him and said:

_"Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
>We were both young when I first saw you."<em>

* * *

><p>Leave a review about the one-shot, if you please!<p> 


	5. Duncney OneShot

Here's the Duncney one-shot, written by ChloeRhiannonX !

* * *

><p>I'll never forget the day we met.<p>

Courtney sat on the garden wall, her knees close together and her elbow resting on her left knee. Her chin was cupped in her hand with a bored expression on her face.

It was a perfect Sunday afternoon. The sun was up in the sky, glistening down on all of the houses for the first time all summer. However, no matter how sunny it was, Courtney was not going to cheer up.  
>She had been in a bad mood all summer long. Ever since her next-door-neighbor, her one and only true friend, had moved away at the end of May, Courtney had been sulking. Permanently in a bad mood. The other bad point is the family who moved in mid-June, only had sons. Boys were not people Courtney tended to mingle with. To Courtney, boys were stupid, childish and immature. They were<br>not to be talked to.

"Court, pass me the small spanner, sweetheart." The tanned girl's father spoke up from the underneath of the car. It was up on blocks in the driveway, no wheels on it yet.

The teen girl's father was working on it to sell. It was just a hobby of his, taking it away from the fact that his lawyer career was in the toilet since he had managed to lose five straight cases in a row.  
>Courtney walked over to his tool box, pulled out the spanner and tossed it under the car. She then returned to the wall and sat and sulked some more. This was how Courtney was planning on spending the rest of the only sunshine-filled day of her summer vacation.<p>

But Courtney's plans didn't go accordingly...

"OH MY GOD!" Courtney screamed, jumping to her feet instantly. Her white t-shirt was soaked with a sticky blue liquid.

The teen boy, roughly the same age as her, jumped to his feet from the floor. He had fallen over the tool box that was, for some reason, on the sidewalk. His bottle of blue soda-No lid on it, I may add-had gone flying into the air and spilt all its contents onto Courtney's t-shirt. She was not impressed.

"Blue is definitely your color, Princess." The teen boy smirked, sitting up and pulling his hood down.

His bright green hair was mostly stuck up across the center of his head, springing to life as the hood was removed. His eyes were icy blue, and staring straight up at Courtney. And his lips were formed into the most irritable smirk Courtney had ever seen in her life.

Courtney's eyes were narrowed down on Duncan's. He kept on smirking. Courtney got up, throwing the now empty bottle down at Duncan and storming inside her house to change her top.

Duncan didn't move at first, he waited until the door was slammed shut behind her to get to his feet. He shook his head, looking down at the floor, almost scolding himself for some reason. He slowly got to his feet and walked up the pathway to the front door of the house. He knew that the girl was going to come back out, just call it a feeling, but he knew. And he was going to be there to make sure he apologized. He normally wouldn't, but there was just something about this girl. He never believed in love at first sight or any mushy stuff like that, but she had seemed kind of pissed at him.

Duncan leaned against the side of the house door, and before her knew it, he too was drenched in water. His 'hawk was now limp and his clothes were starting to stick to his body.

He turned his head upwards to see the tanned girls smirking face staring back down, her hands clutched around a black plastic bucket, upside down and pointing directly at Duncan.

"Oops!" Courtney called out, moving back inside the house.

Duncan smirked, shaking his head to get rid of the excess water. Maybe there was just something about her. It wasn't like most girls to not either fear him or be all over him, NOT dumping ice water over him. This mystery girl really was something special to him.

xxx

"So..." Courtney's teeth clenched together. She knew that voice. "Princess, baby, fancy seeing you here, huh?"

"My name is Courtney, Duncan." The brunette replied, not even turning away from the counter and waiting for her order patiently. "And no, it's not a coincidence since you keep stalking me!"

"I am not stalking you." Duncan replied. "I'm waiting for you to buy me a new blue raspberry soda."

"It's been four months!" Courtney snapped at him, turning around and narrowing her eyes down. "And I do not owe you one, anyway! You dumped yours on ME!"

Duncan shrugged, turning away from Courtney and taking a seat at a nearby table. He couldn't help but watch her as the man passed her the coffee carton.

xxx

Courtney rolled her eyes when she turned around and saw Duncan smirking her way. He always had that smirk on his face whenever he saw her, and Courtney would be lying if she said she didn't find it extremely sexy. The brunette smiled and sat down in the seat next to Duncan. The punk wrapped his arms around her waist and touched their lips together softly.

"I love you." Duncan mumbled.

"I love you too." Courtney replied, reaching one hand into her messenger bag and pulling out a small plastic bottle. The contents were blue raspberry soda.

The tanned brunette smirked, handing the bottle over to her boyfriend, who smirked in reply.

"I will never forget the day I met you." Courtney smiled, and Duncan leaned in for another kiss, glad that neither of them would ever forget that day.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	6. Gidgette OneShot

Here's our Gidgette one-shot, written by The New Escope !

* * *

><p>Bridgette, the surfer girl, sat on a train, crying. The train made a stop and LeShawna boarded the train. She saw this and went over to Bridgette.<p>

"Aw, Bridge, what're you crying about?" LeShawna said.

"G-Geoff broke up with me!" Bridgette said, crying loudly. Luckily, the train was empty except for the two friends.

"Aw! Well, if it'd make you feel better, we could go on a girls' night out! We can go get Gwen!" LeShawna smiled. Bridgette looked at her with bloodshot eyes and a tear stained face. She smiled.

"That'd be nice, LeShawna," Bridgette said. They rode the train until it reached the stop nearest Gwen's house. The two ran over to Gwen's house. They saw her walking down the street alone. The two girls tackled her.

"Okay, that was unexpected. What's up?" Gwen said as the two girls let her go.

"Bridgette's man broke it off and we need to fix her broken heart! We're going on a girls' night out!" LeShawna said. Gwen smiled.

"That oughta be fun. So long as I do not have to participate in any mani-pedis. We'll use my car," Gwen said. She went to her garage and returned with a black convertible.

"It's mine and mine alone," Gwen said, smiling. Bridgette and LeShawna got in the back.

"I have one more person we need to get to have more fun!" Bridgette said. The three girls stopped by Courtney's house. Bridgette hopped out and knocked on her door. A man answered.

"You must be one of Courtney's friends. COURTNEY! YOU'RE FRIEND'S HERE!" He shouted up the stairs. Courtney came down wearing glasses over her onyx eyes.

"Hey, Court, get your contacts in and come on! We're going on a girls' night out!" Bridgette said. Courtney nodded and went upstairs. She came back down in a sparkly grey dress with a poufy sleeve, and the hem reaching her mid-thighs, and not wearing glasses.

"Let's go!" Courtney said.

"DAD! I'M GOING OUT! BYE!" She shouted into the door and closed it.

"Okay, first thing we do? Go shopping," Bridgette said once they were in Gwen's convertible. Courtney had taken LeShawna's place in the back. They stopped at a place that had really cool dresses like Courtney's. Courtney stood by as an opinion. Gwen came out in a black ensemble with a poufy sleeve. The dress went down to her mid-thighs, and showed some cleavage. Courtney liked it, as did the other girls. Bridgette came out in an identical dress, but it was light blue. Courtney liked it. LeShawna came out in a sparkling orange dress that reached the floor, but had a slit starting at the mid-thigh. Courtney gave her approval, as did the other girls.

The four girls paid for their outfits and went to a teen club nearby. They went in after paying their entry fee. They danced for a while until Bridgette heard a familiar voice.

"Bridgette?" Bridgette turned around to see Geoff.

"What do you want?" Bridgette said.

"Look, I wanted to say that I'm truly sorry for breaking up with you like I did. Could you ever forgive me?" Geoff said. Bridgette looked at his face for any sign of lying. She couldn't find any.

"I forgive you, Geoff," Bridgette said. The two kissed. Courtney, Gwen, and LeShawna all cooed at this.

"Well, I promised the girls I'd hang out with them tonight, no boys," Bridgette said to Geoff.

"That's cool. Meet me later at that fancy restaurant down the street for your house?" Geoff asked.

"That'd be very nice, Geoff. Don't forget the reservations this time, though," Bridgette said. Geoff put his hands up in defense.

"And I love your dress, Bridge," Geoff said. The two shared a kiss before the two went their separate ways for now.

"Ooh, girl, watching scenes with you and Geoff are always fun!" LeShawna said.

"Well, let's get back to our girls' night out!" Bridgette said.

* * *

><p>Remember to review, please!<p>

A side-note: Please participate in the new poll I have on my profile!


	7. Gwent OneShot

Here's our Gwent songfic one-shot, to the song of Gives You Hell by All-American Rejects, written by... silentmusician202 !

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this Gwen?"<p>

"Yes, Bridgette. I want to do this." Gwen studied herself in the mirror, and adjusted her make up. When she decided it was good, she turned to her blonde friend. "Why are you objecting this so much?"

Bridget sighed, collapsing onto the hotel room's red couch. "Gwen. Do you know how much you've hurt him?"

Gwen sighed. "Yes." She took a seat next to her. Gwen thought of what she had to do. She rubbed her arm. "But I think I should do this."

"Have you even thought this through?"

Gwen frowned, lost in thoughts. "Yes. I thought this through. I've played the whole scene in my mind over and over again."

Bridgette lightly patted her shoulder. "Something seems to be bothering you. I came here to see if you're okay. Are you?"

Gwen faded into empty loneliness. "I'm getting by. I'm so nervous. Without Trent, I don't know what I will do, but I know I have to do this. I can't lead him on. And Duncan..."

Bridgette hugged her friend, being gentle so she wouldn't break her. "You'll get through this."

Gwen's lightly smiled. "I know I will. I have you and Trent to blame. You two have helped me through this. Thank you, Bridgette." She hugged Bridgette, surprising her. Then she pulled back. "That's why I have to do this."

"Don't do this!" she tried to reason, in a desperate attempt. "This will just ruin everything we all have!"

"I have to do this."

"But this is just going to end up hurting you Gwen!"

Gwen jumped up. "Then I guess that it's going to hurt me. I can't be so selfish anymore. I'm doing this."

"Have you ever thought that you might return his feelings?"

"I can't return his feelings! I don't want the both of us to get hurt. "She sighed. "Say what you want, I am doing this."

Bridget stood up. "But Gwen." It was too late. Gwen had already closed the hotel door shut.

She leaned on it, and sighed. Bridgette didn't understand. She had to do this. Even if it did hurt both of them. She shut her eyes and breathed deeply. "I can do this," she mumbled. "I-I-I can-"

"Gwen?" Gwen opened her eyes to see Trent coming over to her.

She gulped. "Trent."

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked, talking about the Total Drama karaoke special Chris had forced them to do.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I wish I could get out of it."

Trent grinned. "Oh Gwen. Don't be so modest."

Gwen giggled, then suddenly stopped. She rubbed her arm. "Is it true?"

Trent's face grew dark. "Is what true?"

"Geoff told me."

"What did he tell you?"

Gwen rubbed her forehead. "He told me that you...still love me."

"Is something wrong with that?"

"Yes something is wrong!" She threw her arms out. "I've told you I'm not ready to go into a relationship yet! After Duncan..."

"After Duncan what?" he yelled angrily. "After he left you for Courtney? Gwen, just get over it!"

"I can't! You wouldn't know how much it hurt me! I thought I was doing everything right, but really. I was doing everything wrong. You would never know how that feels!" she stopped when she saw Trent's hurt face.

"I don't huh?" he said, more hurt than ever. Trent knew exactly how she felt. He felt it when she broke up with him. He thought he could patch things up with Gwen. He thought that they could be friends again, but he was wrong.

"I think we should stop seeing together."

That final blow hurt Trent the most. "Well. Gwen. Don't expect me to take any more of you from now on!" he stormed off, leaving Gwen alone.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this Trent?"<p>

"Yes, Geoff. I want to do this." Trent studied himself in the mirror and adjusted his hair. He paced around the studio dressing room, Geoff followed him.

"But do you know how much this will hurt her?"

"Yes. I know."

"And you're still going to do this?"

"Yes." Trent passed the mirror again, and decided to fix his hair some more. He had to get ready. He was about to be on TV. Once his hair was ready he turned to the door, where Geoff was standing, blocking his path. "Move," he said harshly.

Geoff crossed his arms disappointingly. "I know you're mad dude, but...don't do anything too rash. You haven't thought this through!"

"I have thought this through!" Trent yelled, throwing his hands up into the air. "I've thought about this for a while! Ever since she broke my heart...Now it's time for her to know how much I was hurt."

"But she's hurt right now Trent! She's delicate! Don't do this; you'll just ruin whatever chances you two have of being close."

"Well maybe I don't want to be close with her." Trent tried to push him away, but Geoff remained strong.

"You do Trent. You're just hurt. That's no excuse. THIS isn't really what you feel! This is just what you want her to think you feel!"

"Move!" He roared.

"No!" Geoff and Trent stared at each other. It was clear neither of them were giving up. Geoff's voice softened. "Duncan just broke her heart. The first person she came to for help was you. How could you be angry about that?"

Trent stepped back. "Are you kidding? She broke my heart for him! And now when he breaks her's she thinks she can just crawl back to me and think it's okay? It's not okay! It was never okay!" At that Geoff truly saw his friend's pain.

He saw everyone smile Trent made, and realized that they were all fake. They were all to make people happy. How could he have not seen the torment his good friend was put through every time he saw Gwen and Duncan? And the torment he was put though watching every tear Gwen cried over Duncan. But the worst torment of all was that he loved her, that he always loved her. So he did all those things; he acted happy, he acted like nothing happened between them all for her.

Now that she had pushed him away Trent was finally going to show her all his hate, but it wouldn't help him let go of the pain.

All he could do was try.

Geoff still stood straight. "I still can't let you go dude. This is only going to make things bad."

Trent knit his brow, then push Geoff away with all his strength. "I'm going to get her back." When the door was finally clear Trent stepped through it. "Say what you want, I'm going to sing." Even if it was rash, Trent was going to do anything to get rid of that pain.

"Don't get so pissed because you were rejected!" Geoff yelled.

"Blah blah blah!"

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to the Total Drama Karaoke Special!" Chris greeted with faux excitement. The cameras focused on him ,and he smiled. "We just heard Katie and Sadie's soulful rendition of single ladies! Let's give a hand to those two."<p>

Katie and Sadie stood up, beaming. Trent stared at the stage from backstage,not even glancing at his fan girls. He was looking at Gwen.

Gwen caught his stare and gave him a lukewarm smile, but she could sense something strange about Trent. She tried to find the happy, sweet, sensibility of her kind friend, but found nothing. There was a coldness in his stare, something that caught her off guard.

"Almost time," Harold told him.

Trent nodded. "This isn't wrong right?"

Harold shrugged. "Revenge knows no limits."

"And now!" Chris said into the camera. "The moment you all waited for. A performance from The Drama Brothers' own Trent!"

Harold nudged Trent. "Time to rock and roll."

Trent smiled. He walked up onto the stage. "Hey!" He said into the microphone. "I'm Trent. This song goes out to someone special, Gwen." He turned his eyes to Gwen, and smirked. "I hope you all know it."

He looked out into the crowd as the drummer started the beat. Through the few seconds of the intro, Trent's heart started to beat wildly. He started feeling second regrets. Did Gwen really deserve this? He thought of the special moments he had with her, then the bad one began to drop on him. He dumped her, and barely gave a true apology. She never even given him a chance to explain himself, she convinced his team to vote him off, she kissed Duncan, and without a true apology. He closed his eyes, then he began opened his mouth to sing.

"I wake up every evening  
>With a big smile on my face<br>And it never feels out of place.  
>And you're still probably working<br>At a 9 to 5 pace  
>I wonder how bad that tastes" He smiled wickedly.<p>

"When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell" Gwen sat on the benches with her friend in surprise. Gwen wasn't mad, she was sad, heartbroken.<p>

"Now where's your picket fence love And where's that shiny car Did it ever get you far?  
>You never seem so tense, love<br>Never seen you fall so hard  
>Do you know where you are?" He leaned on his microphone and ate up the applause.<p>

He leaned towards Gwen." And truth be told I miss you  
>And truth be told I'm lying!" He winked at her and took the microphone off the stand.<p>

He strolled towards the benches. "When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell," He looked at Duncan.<p>

"If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell"

Trent stepped right in front of Gwen, and leaned down to face her.

"Now you'll never see  
>What you've done to me<br>You can take back your memories  
>They're no good to me<br>And here's all your lies  
>If you look me in the eyes<br>With the sad, sad look  
>That you wear so well," It didn't come out as strong as he hoped. Seeing Gwen's face as he sang the song didn't give him the redemption he thought he got. He just felt even more of the pain he hoped this song would destroy. It was just another failure.<p>

Gwen too, was destroyed by that song. Trent's face. Gwen didn't want to believe all the hate she saw. She couldn't take it anymore. She took off, and ran off the stage.

The music stopped. So did Trent. But it took only a second for Trent to run after her. He chased her all the way out of the studio. He grabbed her arm, she pushed him away. "Get off of me!"

"Gwen."

"No! Stop it! I thought the breaking it off with you would make everything better, but you hating me...I thought it wouldn't hurt anymore, but..."

"What do you mean anymore?"

Gwen's face turned red. "Nothing."

"You have feelings for me don't you?" he asked excitedly.

Gwen turned away. "So what?"

"So what?" Trent smiled and faced Gwen. "If you have feelings for me and I have feelings for you, what are we waiting for?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry about that song Gwen. The only reason I sang it was to push away to pain. The truth is I really do love you. Don't you get it?" He leaned forward for a kiss.

She pushed him away. "No, no, no, NO!"

"Don't be scared Gwen! Just let things happen!"

Gwen sighed. "Trent. I don't want to get hurt again. Duncan..."

"Just forget about him Gwen!" He took her hand and stared at her sincerely. "I promise. I will never hurt you."

Gwen looked up at him. "Promise?"

Trent nodded. "But I'll leave it up to you." He closed his eyes and leaned forward.

Gwen continued to stare at him for a few seconds, then...

* * *

><p>Left ya on a cliff-hanger there, didn't she? XD<p>

Review with your thoughts!


	8. Dunther OneShot

This is our….Duncan x Heather (Dunther?) one-shot, written by- BlackFingerlessGloves !

* * *

><p>The second part of the disaster movie challenge saw the Screaming Gaffers enclosed in a metal tank, with cold water swirling at their feet. Their objective: break free before they were sent to a watery grave.<p>

Duncan stood against the wall of the container, leaning casually. It seemed as if he was completely oblivious to the fact that water was slowly rising from the floor. Heather stole glances at him every few seconds, the smallest tinge of panic crawling through her.

The water kept rising, drop by drop. By now the water had reached their shins, and Duncan was still relaxing nonchalantly. This irritating behaviour forced Heather to stomp towards him, her arms crossed.

"Aren't you even going to help? In case you haven't noticed, we're slowly drowning." Heather said, gesturing towards the water beneath them.

"I wasn't planning on it. It seems Doris has it under control." Duncan replied, swerving his gaze over to Harold, who was listening to the trap door at the bottom with a stethoscope. Heather grunted in frustration. She grabbed Duncan by the shoulders and shook him, her eyes drilling straight into his.

"Seriously? You're putting our team in that Dorkwad's hands?" Heather argued, which Duncan rebutted with a casual shrug. Heather sighed heavily and let go of his shoulders. She walked over towards Leshawna. Her hair had now expanded to an afro; perhaps winding her up will take Heather's mind off her eventual demise, and Duncan's endless teal eyes...

Wait, scratch that last one.

After prying a bit of satisfying anger from Leshawna ("Ok, do you want to drown quicker, Baldy?"), the water was now reaching Heather's hips. Harold was now under water, working hard on the trap door below, with Leshawna extending his oxygen with straws. She held each one with shaky hands, as the water continued to rise and they ascended to the ceiling.

Duncan was now off the wall, although he was yelling down into the water several threats to Harold:

"If you blow this I'll beat you up so bad in the afterlife!"

"You better hope you don't spend your last moments feeling my fist underwater, Doris!"

All of which seemed to increase Harold's pressure rather than lessen it.

After a few minutes the water had exceeded Heather's height, and she was now floating in the water like a buoy. Nervousness gnawed at Heather, and it suddenly increased by tenfold. Leshawna shrieked, the ear splitting sound echoing off the metal walls. Heather was about to throw a bitter insult at her, but the sight of Leshawna's empty hands froze her words behind her lips.

"I'm out of straws!" She yelled. Heather's heart was now bombarding out of her chest. Duncan's eyes widened in fear as he swam over to Leshawna; the water was now up to their chests, while they were floating.

"What? You mean-"Duncan stuttered, before Heather cut him off, fear dripping off every word.

"We're doomed!" Heather finished shrilly, her arms flailing in the water.

"It was Doris' failed locksmith work that did it!" Duncan roared. Heather continued screaming, her throat was now on fire.

Leshawna stared deep into the water, gesturing upwards and yelling frantically.

"Come on Harold! Don't drown!" her voice was strained, tears springing to her eyes. A few seconds later, Harold emerged from the water, gasping for air and weeping.

"I'm sorry, I tried!" he wailed, as Leshawna took him firmly in her arms.

Heather was still panicking, and Duncan swam over to her and clamped a hand over her mouth tightly. "Shut it!" he yelled, although the bitterness in his voice seemed half hearted.

She moaned in protest, trying to pry Duncan away from her quaking body. He held her back firmly to restrain her and Heather's insides squirmed. She struggled against his grip, until his solid eyes dug into hers, rendering her paralysed.

An alarm suddenly went off, and the room started to flash red. Panic was rushing through the four of them. Heather tore her face from Duncan's hand and buried it into his chest, hoping this would somehow shield her from the liquid death that awaited her.

"Duncan!" she screamed, as Duncan wrapped his free arm around her instinctively. The pair was shivering wildly not only from the freezing water, but from each other's touch.

Heather pulled her face away from Duncan and stared deep into his eyes once again; the water was up to their necks.

"I like you!" she yelled through tears, death seeming to come closer with each second. Duncan took her face in his hands, and crushed his lips against hers. She held him tightly around the neck, her fingernails digging deep into his skin. Duncan brought her closer, and Heather wrapped her legs around Duncan's waist.

The water continued to rise and Duncan's neck now bent upwards. He lifted Heather higher so the back of her head was pressed up against the ceiling, and her lips were above his. Duncan and Heather pulled apart from each other for a split second, regaining any breath they could, before Heather dropped her mouth onto his again. They remained in the same position, just waiting for the water to reach the top, and for them to die in each other's embrace.

They could hear the distant mumblings of Harold and Leshawna's goodbyes...

The water now buried Duncan and Heather, their breath slowly draining...

They still waited, and waited, until...

The alarm ceased and the water level started to drop. Heather and Duncan's lips came apart apprehensively, their minds spinning. The water disappeared, and Duncan and Heather greeted oxygen with empty lungs and strained breaths. After a few seconds Duncan and Heather found themselves standing on solid ground again, still holding each other tightly.

Breathing heavily, The Screaming Gaffers heard the distinct laugh of an all too familiar host.

"Wow!" Chris strolled in smugly, which Chef trailing him. A door to their right opened, and in walked the Killer Grips, who were also drenched and inhaling violently. Everyone gaped at Duncan and Heather, who still held each other passionately.

With the appearance of the Killer Grips, Heather's mind returned to her body as she tore herself away from Duncan's intoxicating grasp.

"Now that, my friends, is called a ratings magnet! Duncan and Heather! Man the fans will go wild for this!" Chris exclaimed, eyeing both of them with a greedy smile. Chef was chuckling to himself; he looked like he was enjoying every second.

"Since no one managed to crack open the trap door, I get to pick the winner." Both teams exchanged glances before Chris continued.

"And for their steamy performance, Duncan and Heather win it for the Screaming Gaffers!" Chris gestured towards the pair. Heather's cheeks were flushing with the brightest shade of crimson, and Duncan was smirking.

"Killer Grips, you guys could learn a lesson from these guys. Hook ups always scores you some extra points!" Chris commented to the opposite team, who were exhausted and dumbstruck at the same time.

"But lucky for you, this is a reward challenge! Now go dry off and meet me by the campfire in an hour."

Heather strode out of the tank quickly without looking back at Duncan, her breaths still choppy and her heart now flaming.

After everyone was dried off, Heather was sitting alone on her bunk in the girl's trailer wearing nothing but a lavender dressing gown. Her brain was racing with the events that occurred that day. The touch of Duncan, how he held her, the way he pushed his lips onto hers desperately...

A loud knock on the door jolted her out of her reminiscence. Before Heather could answer, the door swung open, and Duncan strolled in holding a paper clip. He wore a red dressing gown, although it was tied loosely, exposing his chest.

Heather's eyes darted to her lap as Duncan sat down across from her, staring straight at her with his deep blue orbs.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly. Duncan chuckled.

"Well I just wanna know what the whole make out session in the challenge was," Duncan said casually, as if he was talking about the weather. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it was hot," Heather snorted, "but uh, why?" Heather lifted her gaze up to Duncan's.

"You started it," Heather snapped childishly.

"You kissed me back didn't you?" Duncan replied, wiggling his eyebrow flirtatiously. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, get over yourself. I was just hysterical because we were about to drown." She shot back. Duncan smiled, knowing full well she had lied to him.

"Do you really think Chris would've let us drown? He would've probably drowned in lawsuits afterwards." Duncan said cockily, and Heather's cheeks grew hotter.

"Whatever. As if I could think straight when there was water coming at me from all directions." Heather defended, hoping this would convince him. Duncan leaned in closer; she could feel his breath against her face.

"Well, for the record, I like you too," he whispered.

Before Heather could register what he had said, the trailer was suddenly thrown violently to the left. It then lurched to the right, and continued to rock from side to side wildly.

Heather yelped, and threw herself towards Duncan. The force of Heather's body sent them both off the bed and towards the floor. Heather fell on top of Duncan, her body trembling and her hands clutching his neck for dear life. Duncan grabbed her back, and pulled her closer to him.

Heather had rested her head so firmly onto Duncan's bare chest that she didn't see him smirking.

Duncan let out a satisfied laugh, and Heather pulled her face away from Duncan slowly. The trailer had stopped moving.

"Thanks, Owen," Duncan said loudly, giving a thumbs-up over Heather's shoulder. She turned to see Owen standing outside the window. He stared happily at Heather lying on top of Duncan with a grin.

Owen let out a nervous laugh. "Hi Heather," he said cheekily through his wired jaws. His eyes were dazed. His nerves seemed to have triggered his bowels, as a putrid gas emitted from Owen's backside.

"Ugh!" Heather exclaimed. She swiped Duncan's hand away from her back as she stood up, flustered. She turned around quickly to re tie her shifted robe then turned to face him with fire in her eyes.

Duncan laughed wholeheartedly again, and got up after her. "I rest my case," he said with another smirk as he crossed his arms.

Anger itched through Heather as she grabbed Duncan by the shoulder. "Get out!" she screamed as she hurled Duncan through the door and slammed it shut.

Duncan picked himself up from where Heather had chucked him and adjusted his robe. Owen came jogging towards Duncan, the same grin still etched onto his face.

"She's hot for me," Duncan remarked huskily.

"Oh yeah," Owen replied as the pair bumped knuckles.

* * *

><p>Holy crap, this is one long one-shot. The longest with 1,815 words, to be specific. (SMUH, the tabbing I did won't show. ;_; ) HUGE congrats to B.F.G. for doing this so fast (I had granted her permission less than a week ago).<p>

In other news, I'm debating over whether or not to delete Total Drama Islanders. It taunts me as my first story, and also my biggest failure.

And please vote in my poll! I've deleted 'Totally Reloaded Island', and am revising the idea. Voting on the poll would help hugely!

Review with your thoughts on the story and the news!


	9. Codent OneShot

This is our Codent one-shot, written by sword slasher!

If you do not like yaoi, don't read. No comments saying 'Ugh, this sucks. I hate yaoi!' 'Cause then I'll get to say I warned you. So it's your fault, basically.

There is also some swearing, which I have no idea why I'm warning you about; since this is all T-rated. XP

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at the Playa de Losers, and all of the contestants await the start of the new Total Drama Revenge of the Island except for Trent who was sitting at the beach alone.<p>

"Huh? Hey, Trent what are you doing here? Everybody is getting ready for the new season," said a voice that took him by surprise. He turned to see who it was and it was Cody.

"Hey, Cody. You hiding from your wife?" Trent responded.

"SIERRA IS NOT MY WIFE!" Cody shouted in annoyance of the musician's comment. "Anyways, why are you here?"

Trent then started to look down at the sand with the same sad expression he had. "Nothing… just wanted to be away from..." He didn't finish his sentence, and sighed in sadness.

"Gwen?" Cody guessed, and Trent nodded, telling him that he was right.

"Come on, Trent! You're a catch. You gotta forget about Gwen! So what if she dumped you on the biggest reality show in the world?" After hearing what he said Cody stopped talking and tried a different approach.

"Please, Trent. We're friends, band mates, and buds! You are a very great guy. Gwen was stupid to let you go. You're nice, understanding, talented, and hot; basically you're perfect and anyone who dates you has got to be the luckiest person in the world. Guys like you are perfect!" Cody then started to praise him which started to work because his facial expression was changing and he was now facing Cody.

"Hey, Cody, don't you mean girl?" Cody was confused with this comment. "You know you said 'Anyone who dates you has got to be the luckiest person in the world,' meaning you included guys," Trent explained and when Cody noticed, he had a blush on his face and tried to hide it by turning away. "Oh, nothing. I mean, it's not like you would date guys anyway," At this point Cody was the one who was depressed.

They sat there for a few hours talking until the island went dark, at which point they decided to call it a day.

"Come on Cody, it's getting late. We should be heading back," Trent told the brunette.

When they were walking up the stairs, Cody tripped down the stairs.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Cody whined as he held his leg close to his chest.

Then Trent quickly went over to him to help him.

"Aw man, Cody; are you ok?" said Trent as he extended a hand to help Cody get up, which was useless because Cody sprained his ankle.

"I don't think I can get up Trent; but don't worry, I'll be ok," Trent didn't accept that answer so he took Cody in bridal style and carried him to his room.

When Trent picked up the geek, Cody's face turned a shade of dark red, but when they entered the lobby, Duncan saw them.

"Hey, Trent. Did you find yourself a new girl?" said Duncan, as he made a quick assumption of their situation with Trent carrying a blushing Cody bridal style. This made Cody's blush worsen if it was possible.

"Shut it, Duncan. Cody tripped on a few stairs and he twisted his ankle," said Trent, very annoyed.

"Fine, just don't let Sierra see you guys;" Duncan warned the duo. "She may think you're cheating on her with Elvis here."

"We are not married, you bastard!" screamed a very embarrassed Cody, but his very very very red blushing face was not helping one bit.

"Well, unlike you, I don't lose in a fight against a girl," Trent tried to mock Duncan by remembering all the times he had lost he had against Courtney.

This had no effect on Duncan. "Really? I don't remember me fighting against a girl, unless you count that lesbian I had."

Then Courtney, who happened to hear the conversation they had, jumped from the sofa and landed on Duncan's neck and put him in a choke hold, much like the one Sierra had on Owen in Total Drama World Tour, while they were in Greece. Then she started to pummel Duncan into nothing.

During this distraction, Trent decided to carry the now sleeping Cody in his arms into Cody's room. When he got there, he set him in his bed and decided to bathe and dress Cody.

"Oh well," said Trent as he stripped himself down into his green boxers.

He then stripped Cody down into his brown boxers. The warm water made Cody purr and moan a little and after Trent had finished scrubbing and washing himself he started to rub Cody with the bar of soap. When he got to Cody's chest, it made Cody moan a lot louder.

"Trent…" Cody's last moan sounded like his name, then Trent got curious so he tried to wake him up.

"Hey, Cody. C'mon, dude, wake up," Trent spoke.

He began to shake him until Cody woke up. "Ugh… Oh. I'm having that dream again."

If Trent was confused before, he was really confused now. The small brunette was now starting to cuddle to his chest, then he quickly stole a kiss from the shocked musician.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing?" Trent screamed at Cody as he shook him like a mad man to get him back to his senses. That was when Cody realized he wasn't dreaming and what he was doing. His face became as red as Alejandro's shirt.

After a long awkward silence Cody ran out of the bathroom and went to his bed and hide under his covers.

"Trent, please just leave. Okay?" Cody said as he hid under the cover of his bed. Then Trent got out of the bath tub and started to think about it for a second, until he finally got to a conclusion.

"Um, Cody? Are you in love with me?" Trent asked shyly, but Cody never answered.

Trent did get his answer when he accidentally saw a sentence by accident on Cody's open diary that said 'I think I love Trent. Why does he always go for Gwen?'

Then Trent took the covers that covered Cody's half naked body and just grabbed him. He held him tight as he also lied on the bed with Cody. He hugged Cody with all he got as a tear fell down from his left eye.

"Cody, I'm sorry that I never noticed your love for me. Can you ever forgive me?" Cody's head shot up, and Sierra & Izzy came crashing down the air ducts, but the two boys just ignored them.

"Does this mean that you love me too?" Cody said very shyly but was answer with a long heated kiss from Trent

"Of course, who wouldn't?" Trent said as Cody blushed as they continued to kiss, as the two girls recorded everything from the doorway. They eventually went to sleep and Izzy closed their door.

* * *

><p>Review with your thoughts on the one-shot!<p>

Also, vote on the poll on my profile! And, to anyone who voted '…Do it with other's OCs', I shall ask you to see my story Total Drama Islanders. Wanna change your vote now? XP


	10. Owedgette OneShot

Here's our Owedgette oneshot, written by ZERO Mason !

* * *

><p>Bridgette was sitting on the docks looking up at the night time sky. She wiped away a tear from her eyes as she thought about the event that had happened just a few hours ago.<p>

(Flashback.)

"Hey Bridgette, I have to tell you something," Geoff said as he came into her dressing room while she was finishing getting her make up on before The Aftermath Show.

"Sure, sweetie." Bridgette said as she applied blush.

"Well, I want to see other people." Geoff said and a silence fell over the room as Bridgette soaked up what was just said.

"What, why?" Bridgette asked almost in tears as she felt her heart began to break.

"Well, I'm a big star now, and I can't be tied down right now," Geoff said, and then an intern came in and told the two that the show starts in five minutes. The show went off without a hitch and then Geoff went out on the town with some of the other guys, as Bridgette went outside to get some air.

(End Flashback.)

"*sniffle* What did I do to deserve this?" Bridgette asked herself as she looked at the stars wondering what to do.

"Bridgette, are you okay?" Bridgette turned around to see who was their. She saw the big, lovable Owen standing there.

"Oh, Owen, it's you. Yeah I'm fine." Bridgette said trying to hide her tears.

"Then why are you crying?" Owen asked as he sat down next to her.

"Geoff," Bridgette spat his name out.

"What did he do?" Owen asked as he put his arm around her.

"He broke up with me," Bridgette began to tear up again and she placed her head on his chest.

"Now why would he do a stupid thing like that for?" Owen asked while rubbing her head.

"He wanted to date other, hotter girls," Bridgette answered.

"Well, he'll never find any one hotter then you," Owen said, which got Bridgette to look at his light blue eyes.

"Do you really think so Owen?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yeah, you are really hot..." Owen answered, and then, out of nowhere, Bridgette placed a kiss on his lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry Owen. It was just that it was really nice of what you said and..." Bridgette was cut off with Owen placed a kiss of his own on her lips.

When they separated, Owen said, "I don't mind about it."

"But, what about Izzy?" Bridgette asked.

"She left me for that dang monster," Owen answered.

Bridgette then began to think to herself, '_Well, Geoff and I are no more, and Owen is nice, sweet, funny, and single.' _She then asked, "Hey, Owen, want to go out?"

"Sure," Owen answered, and then the two got up and went off for a night out on the town.

* * *

><p>Review with your thoughts!<p> 


	11. Leaving FF

Dear….anyone who's reading this(?);

Yes, I'm leaving FanFiction. Well, more like not writing anymore. I'm INCREDIBLY sorry, but I don't really enjoy the approach I've made with the stories I've posted….

If one of my OCs is in one of your stories, I'm going to try my best to review often, but due to the fact my email's gone crazy, and won't show any new messages, I may not review on time….

So, last but not least, I wanna thank the friends I've made here, and all the consistent reviewers I've had. You guys have made my time here AWESOME…

Good-bye! (sorta),

Pandah N. Reaper


End file.
